


Speech - PJRappa Fanfic

by TeenAnxt



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenAnxt/pseuds/TeenAnxt
Summary: PaRappas best friend, PJ Berri, decides to say a speech at one of their shows at Club Fun, But it's not for the crowd- it's for PaRappa
Relationships: PaRappa Rappa/PJ Berri, PaRappa Rappa/Sunny Funny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

"Hey dude."

"Hm?"

PaRappa lifted his hat and shifted his big brown eyes from his rap notebook to the teddy bear eating a donut in front of him.

The teddy bear, PJ, hesitated a bit before continuing "I was uh... do you think... I could er... say somethin' after the show tommorow night? Like uh, a speech?"

PaRappa wasn't sure why PJ was stuttering so much, considering his usual confident, doesnt-give-a-crap nature, but he ignored it and smiled "Sure! I don't see why not! Why do you wanna give a speech?" He turnt his head to the side coyly.

PJ looked at the floor of PaRappas messy bedroom "I... uh... it's um... a surprise..." "Oh, alright..."

They shared a silence for a few seconds before PJ went back to munching his donut, and PaRappa continued writing raps.


	2. Not For The Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gay part

PaRappa had done plenty of public shows at Club Fun, but tonight, his heart was racing as he got ready to go out on stage, it couldn't be Sunny, she's in the crowd every time, but he didn't really have the time to think about it.

"You ready PaRappa?" Asked Katy quietly, the tall blue cat holding a bass guitar with a smile, he nodded and smiled back to her "I was born ready!" PaRappa whisper shouted.

"And now..." MC King Kong Mushi began announcing "I give you, Parappa Rappa and MilkCaaaan!"

The crowd cheered as the group walked on stage, with PaRappa and Katy were PJ, who DJs for them, a red-headed lamb named Lammy, who played guitar, and Ma-san, a small mouse who played drums, which were already onstage alomg with PJs DJ booth.

Parappa got in place "Wassup everybody!" He yelled out, another loud cheer followed, and he couldn't help but smile.

"You wanna jam!?" The crowd cheered out once again "Haha! Of course ya do! Lez go everybody!"

Hours later...

The final song came to a close, and the audience clapped and cheered. (I say "cheer" a lot dont I?)

Parappa smiled, and tried to speak in his tired voice "Thanks everybody!" Parappa remembered what PJ told him yesterday "Oh! Before y'all go! Our DJ, PJ, wants to tell ya somethin'!"

The cheery dog looked behind him at his friend, who seems quite nervous.

"I did say that didn't I..." PJ mumbled so the mic couldn't pick it up well, he sighed and stepped out from behind the booth and took off his shades, setting them down on the booth, as he stepped over to Parappa, a bunch of women (and some men) in the crowd cheered for him too.

Parappa got nervous as soon as PJ took his signature DJ sunglasses off, this had to be serious "Look..." PJ said as he looked at the floor of the stage "This isn't really for the audience... it's..." he looked deeply into Parappas eyes, it was quite uncomftorable for the shorter pup.

"It's kinda for you, Paraps..." PaRappa gulped and responded "Al-alright then..." his heart started racing like it did as the show began.

PJ broke eye contact and stared at the floor again "Well, we've been tight for a while now, and you're a cool guy..."

"You're not breaking up with me are you!?" Parappa said, immediately regretting it, he heard laughs from the audience and the MilkCan and his whole face turned bright red "F-FRIEND AND DJ BREAK UP!!" He said in an attempt to recover.

PJ looked back at him and chuckled "Heh... N-no... I'd never do that to you... I should just cut to the chase... I... I... You're... very special to me..." he grabbed his friends arm and pulled him closer, making the young pup uncomfortable and flustered.

PJ put his face close to Parappas, staring into his eyes "I've really wanted to say this for a long time... and uh... I probably shouldn't have made it public like this, but whatever... I've been lying to you for a long time..."

PaRappa wanted to say something, but he was speechless at this point, both his and his close friends faces were extremely beet red.

"I..." PJ stopped him self, thought for a moment, and...

Pulled Parappa into a tight kiss.

The crowd below them oooh'd, awww'd and cheered AGAIN while Parappa was about to scream, but he couldn't, cause of the kiss and all.

He didn't know what to think, so many thoughts were racing in his mind, he did start liking PJ a lot... but he liked Sunny too, and he couldn't tell her he didn't really kiss a dude, because she saw it happen! And he has no idea what his dad could possibly think... but he couldn't break away and hurt PJ... should he close his eyes and go with the funky flow?

Before he could do any of these things, PJ broke away and stared into his eyes again "I love you..." he said calm and sincere.

Parappa didn't want to be out infront of people anymore, he stepped out of the bears grasp and ran off stage without saying anything.

His heart was still racing madly as he sat against the wall next to his orange backpack, he grabbed onto it and just started crying, everything that was happening was all so sudden and confusing, he didn't know what to do anymore, and he didn't know how believing was going to help with the fact that the girl of his dreams saw him kiss his best friend... whos a dude.

He practically cuddled his backpack, and let tears run down onto it, it wasnt long before the MilkCan girls came backstage to see him sobbing into an inanimate object.

"PaRappa?" Katy said as she knelt down to him "Why are you crying?"

He looked up and wiped the tears away "I-I'm not... I'm not a baby..." The blue cat sighed and put a hand on his shoulder "Look, I know what happened back there was embarrasing-"

Ma-san made unintelligible noises.

"MA-SAN!" Katy yelled at her, she and Lammy were the only ones that could understand her for some reason.

Parappa sighed and put the backpack aside and Katy kept talking to him "Yeah, it was embarrassing, PJ shouldn't have said that stuff at a show, but we still care about you! We'll always care about you!"

He pulled his orange beanie down on his face "Thanks... but I just need time to think..." "Alright then, Parappa" Katy stood back up and so did the small dog.

PaRappa put his backpack on, and leant against the wall.

He closed his eyes, and the girls talked about other things, but after a minute, something Katy said made Parappa pay attention.

"Oh, hi Mr. Rappa."

Nonononononono Parappa repeated over and over again in his head as he pressed the side of his head against the wall and closed his eyes tight.

"Parappa..? Are you-" "Dont talk to me, please..." he responded keeping his eyes shut.

"...You don't have to talk about anything if you dont want, okay?"

PaRappa opened his eyes slowly toclook at the familiar, gentle face of the older dog, wearing a VIP pass.

"Can we just go home..?" Parappa said shakily "Of course"

They went out to the old car, and Parappa drove, the car ride home was fully silent the whole way.

When they got home, Guru Ant was asleep on one of the chairs in front of the blaring tv, Parappas dad muted it and Parappa went upstairs into his bedroom immediately.

He shut the door and stepped over dirty clothes before flopping on his bone bed. He sighed deeply and let all the events at the show rush in.

He didn't know what to do at all, he didn't want to show his face outside, or talk to his friends or teachers, especially Sunny...

He grabbed pajamas off the floor, and tried not to think about PJ while he put them on, he pulled the covers over him, and layed his head on the fluffy pillow.

Recently, hed have PJ over, to help him with his fear of the dark and just be good company in general, and theyd just... cuddle until they fell asleep together...

PaRappa just wanted to go to bed and figure this all out in the morning, so he pushed his head into the pillow, and closed his eyes...


	3. Ring Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still gay

He slowly opened his eyes, a cool breeze blew through the window he left open on the other side of the room, making the curtains wave, and birds chirped outside.

It was almost peaceful until what happened last night hit Parappa like a ton of bricks.

He decided he didn't feel like going out today, so he didn't have to talk to his friends and teachers or deal with press.

He sighed deeply, and looked around the room for something to wear, before realizing, he didn't need to get dressed if he was just gonna stay home and mope all day.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and stepped out of bed, he opened the door and started down the stairs into the living room, Guru Ant was the only one there, he was texting someone on his phone, sitting in one of the main chairs while the tv played.

"H-hi teacher..." "Hey."

PaRappa sat in the other chair and they stayed in silence for a bit.

"How was the show?" Guru asked "F-fine..." the pup lied "Cool..."

"Wheres dad..?" "The basement, probably..." Guru looked over at PaRappa "Why aren't you dressed?"

He gulped a little "I... I'm just not... I don't feel like I wanna... I dunno..." The insect was slightly confused "Well, you're gonna have to if you wanna see your friends... that sounds like a threat..." he chuckled a little.

"I will later..." Parappa replied leaning back into the chair "K..." Guru mumbled.

The dog leant his right elbow on the arm rest and supported his chin with his hand, he hadn't thought about how boring not going outside was going to actually be...

He started closing his eyes before he heard someone call to him from upstairs

"BIG BROTHER!"

"Eh!?" PaRappa shot up from his chair and turned, to see a small dog with blonde hair and a pink dress, on the top floor waving a ringing phone over the railing, theres a little blue creature in a lunchbox next to her.

"Somebodys callin you!" She yells out "PINTO! DONT DO THAT WITH MY PHONE!!" Parappa rushes up the stairs and grabs it from her before she can drop it.

He looks at the screen to see who it is and...

PJ.

His head droops a little as he stares at it for a while, looking at the photo of him "Aren't you gunna answer?" Pinto asks and snaps him out of it "Y-yeah!"

PaRappa presses the green answer button and puts the phone under his floppy ear.

"Hey! Took ya long enough dude..." The voice on the other end says "Don't act all casual with me..." Parappa replies as he goes into his room and shuts the door, theres silence for a second while Parappa sits on his bed.

"Look... I just... I wanted to say sorry... I know it's weird to try and be all buddy-buddy again, but I thought I might as well while I have the chance..."

"Th-the chance!? You're not in danger, are you!?!" "What?" PJ says with a chuckle "Of course not! I..." he sighs "Obviously we're not gonna be the same again, right?" PaRappa doesn't know how to respond.

"That's what I thought..." PJ continues "I'm sorry for calling, but I... I thought texting would be rude..." "It's fine..."

He stays there in silence, not knowing how to say anything else, he still barely knew how he felt about what PJ did...

"Back to the point... I'm very very sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you..." he says quietly "Huh? What d'ya mean hurt me?"

"Katy told me you um... cried..? She was totally livid at what I did, she said it was really inappropriate and just awkward for you..." "Well... I guess... I mean, I'm not mad or anything! Actually... I don't know what I think, or feel... It's all just kind of confusing... I'm sorry..."

"It's fine! You didn't so anything, I should've known it was a pretty horrible idea..."

"...Do you still wanna be friends..?" PaRappa asks quietly, it's an innocent question but he finds his cheeks are turning red "O-of course! Sorry... I shouldn't get all excited, heh..."

The dog chuckles "I uh, wasn't gonna go out today for obvious reasons, but-"

"Are you gonna ask me on a date dude?" "WH- NO! SHUT- APSODPCJDOK"

PJ laughs "I'd love to go on a date with yo-" "PJ!" He laughs again, snorting a bit "I know what you mean, with everyone else, right?"

"...Yes."

"Cool, I'm down, so let's just chill right? And pretend nothing ever happened?" "Mm-hmm..." PJ can hear the melancholy in Parappas voice "You're okay right..?"

"Yeah, I just... Sunny was... What if she hates me..?" "What!? She'd never hate you, dude! She loves you and you love her! If she does, you can explain and she'll understand! I'm sure of it! You guys are tight! You have true love right there with you two!"

"Thanks, Peej..." "Anytime, man..."

PaRappa sits there in silence, he feels his face getting hotter for some reason "So, let's go to phat donuts and figure out what we do from there?" PJ suggests "That sounds good..." "Alright... so, bye..?" "B-bye..."

PJ hangs up, and PaRappas face is still red for some reason, he always did like him a little... but he still wanted to chase after Sunny, he'd already come that far with her, right?


	4. Meetup

PaRappa tapped on the phone, each letter making a clicking noise, he hit send and bit his lip at he read the message out loud.

'hey so pj wanted the gang to hangout again, yknow to try and release the tension a bit, and i just wanted to know if you can meet at phat donut like we used to?'

He wasn't sure how Katy would react after PJ said how angry she was, but he kind of had to talk to her after agreeing to this.

He saw that she was typing and her message popped up on screen.

'What!? No!!! Ofc not! Why are you forgiving him so fast? You're insane!'

'i know what he did was stupid but hes been my friend since i was six! best friend officially since 7, and hes still a nice guy ok!'

'Sigh, I don't know what I expected out of boys like u, I guess I won't stop you, but I'm not sure I want to be involved.'

'pleaaassseeeeee? itll be just like the good old days! and by the good old days i mean yesterday!'

'Fine.'

'thank you katy!'

'What time?'

Parappa stopped, and remembered he didn't discuss a time with PJ in the slightest, Katy started typing again.

'You forgot about that, didn't u?'

'uh, maybe?'

'Ugh, k how about 1?'

PaRappa looked at the clock, a bit before 12, that gives him plenty of time.

'yeah, 1s fine, ill tell pj'

'Alright'

'hey, can you tell sunny about this for me? i dont wanna talk to her...'

'Lol, ofc loverboy, I'll tell her for you.'

'thanks...'

'See you.'

'see ya'

He sighed, switched to pjs number, and texted him 'pj, we didnt set a time and me and katy decided on 1 so get ready'

PaRappa didn't expect him to reply soon, so he decided to get ready himself instead of waiting and wasting time.

By the time he'd done everything and dressed, it was almost one PM and his friend still hadn't replied yet.

He sat on his bed slumped when his phone dinged, he picked it up immediately and it wasn't a false alarm, PJ actually texted.

'aw cmon man at usch shsoert noticde' He wrote.

'i sent that an hour ago' Parappa replied.

'i was naaping'

'naaping?'

'sh7p'

'anyway, you wear pjs all the time so you'll be fine'

'dont aassumyre that'

'i already did'

'k fien ill get ready for your dta ecutoe'

'i cant even understand you anymore'

';)'

'i regret this decision'

'ha'

\---

PaRappa stepped downstairs, and Guru Ant was still sitting in a chair infront of the tv, channel surfing.

"Do you ever do anything?" The young dog says, looking at his mentor, who just shrugs.

"There's not much to do when my friends are working and you won't let me take you anywhere because you're a" He makes quotes with his fingers "'Real man that can do it himself'"

Parappa frowns a bit and goes to the door "Where are you goin'?"

"To see my friends, duh..." "Ok sassy, have fun then, be safe" "I will, teacher"

He was about to open the door when he remembered something, and went running upstairs.

"What is it now!?" "I JUST NEED A THING!" PaRappa shouts down to him from upstairs, he comes back down with a gray hoodie, and walks to the front door.

"Ahh, so you're goin' through a phase now?" "Huh? No! I'm not wearing a black beanie with a skull and crossbones! I just wanna wear a hood today."

"Okay, but its almost 90 degrees out there and you dont even have that tanktop to balance out your unfitting fall clothes."

"I'll be fine!" He said as he walked out and immediately felt the sun beating down on him.

He fought the strong thought of taking the car, and began the walk.


	5. Phat Donut

PaRappa felt like he could almost pass out by the time Phat Donut was in eyesight, he could already see Katy and PJ there.

He got closer and Katy turned from glaring at PJ over at him.

"Hey! What are you lookin' at, creep!?" She yelled to Parappa.

He jumped back a little at the sudden hostility, and Katy looked at his face a little longer and gasped a little once she recognized him.

"PaRappa! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it was you!" She blurted out.

"Ha, no it's fine... I get it" Parappa said with a chuckle, PJ looked over his outfit and looked him in the eye.

"Aren't you hot in that outfit? Looks more like winter wear to me." The hooded dog frowned at him, knowing he was completely right and he was sweating buckets.

"You're one to talk! You have a pajama onesie and body fat!" "Rude." PJ says looking at the ground "All right, so can we just order now? I'm hungry." He mumbles.

Katy rolls her eyes "You're always hungry, and PaRappa already drew attention to how pudgy you are, so I think you can wait." PJ groans.

"Well, Katy's not wrong PJ..." "Do you say that 'cause she's a girl?" "Of course not I just-" he sighs "Okay yeah I'm hungry too, but Sunny isn't here yet and we should wait for her-"

"There you go, bringing girls back into it again." Parappa stutters a little "I... What, so you're jealous?" He smirks at him and PJ blushes.

"Oh yeah, you are because you practically admitted to that, didn't you?" The pup laughs and PJs cheeks get redder.

"You're so mean. That's not what I said... But I'm glad you're able to laugh at my dumb decisions so quickly."

"Well I uh... I'm not completely over it..." PaRappa mumbles, scratching the back of his head and looking down at his sneakers.

"Didn't you guys wanna get over this?" The much taller blue cat said, glancing between the two of them.

"Y-yeah, I'll shut up" Parappa said as he looked behind him.

"What, is someone gonna kill you?" PJ said, looking over where PaRappa is focused on.

He turns back to his friends quickly "What!? Obviously not! I just..." he glances back again "I was seeing if Sunny was coming here yet..."

They stand there in silence, PaRappa looking at the ground in a sad manner.

"Hey, maybe we should just get some food and wait, she may just be taking a long time today." Katy reasons.

"Yeah, yeah... all right..." Parappa mutters and the three friends get their donuts (PJ getting more than PaRappa and Katy combined, of course) and sit at an outside table.

The short dog stares at his food for a moment and then glances at the people around them. He sees they're all staring at the trio and whispering.

He sighs "I don't know why I wore this dumb hoodie..." he mumbles "I'm with you guys anyway, obviously people would know it's me..."

He takes off the long, grey hoodie and his forehead, armpits, and just about everything was sopped with sweat.

His ears flop down "Sorry, maybe I should just... Keep it on whole we eat..." he quickly pulls it back over his head and on his torso.

PJ chuckles, and PaRappa slumps down over the donuts, trying to shrink himself in his seat.

His best friend had already scarfed down half the donuts, but PaRappa didn't have very much of an appetite.

He felt a hand on his shoulder from where PJ is "Hey, you gonna be okay?" He said to him "Yeah, I just..." he looks up out at the sidewalk and road, and there's no beautiful flower girl in sight.

"Don't worry! I'm sure she's coming, just a bit late, that's all." "Sunny's never late." PaRappa turned to his friend who moved his hand from his shoulder back to the donuts, and looked away.

PaRappa sighed and turned to Katy "You told her, right?" Katy looks at him.

"Of course I did! I'm your wingwoman, remember? I wouldn't do that to you!" She nibbled on the single donut.

PaRappa smiled a little bit, but sadness crept back onto his face within a couple seconds.

"Look, I'll check in on her again, to see if she's still coming." The tall blue cat says as she grabs her phone.

"Th-thanks..." PaRappa mumbles, and looks over at PJ, who's still eating the donuts infront of him.

"Hey," he says with a mouthful "Arwe you gunna eagh your donutfts?" He gestures to them and PaRappa pushes them over "Save me one..." "I'll trygh."

PaRappa closes his eyes, and rests his head down on the table, the insane amount of heat makes him feel sleepy.

The table isn't very comfortable, so he puts his hooded arm up and rests on that, which is a little better, for the head atleast.

He finds himself slowly dozing off... a little sleep won't hurt... Sunny probably won't come anyway...

"I'm so sorry I'm late!"

PaRappa jolted up immediately and turned to see just what he was hoping for, a young, yellow flower about his height, with beautiful, sparkling eyes, and the sweetest smile in the whole universe... Not even to mention her fantastic pink and red petals.

"That's okay!" Katy forgives with a smile.

"Oh, thank you! It's just... My dad needed help with something, and it took longer than I was expecting it to, and then I couldn't find my shoes for a bit 'cause he moved them to clean!" She giggles as her cheeks become flush with pink, causing the smitten dogs to aswell.

Even when hse makes mistakes, PaRappa finds her perfect.

"So," Sunny says, walking behind Katy and sitting across from PaRappa "What did I miss?"

"Oh, not much!" Katy replies "Just talking about menial things! Pff, PaRappa thought you'd never show up!" The girls giggle and PaRappa blushes more.

"I-"

Sunny was cut off by a loud snore, everyone looks at PJ, who has eaten every donut, saving none for PaRappa, and passed out.

"PJ!" PaRappa shakes him roughly, to no avail.

"C'mon! You're embarrassing me even more now! Wake up, you idiot!" People turn their heads to him.

PJ groans a little "What do you want?" He says in a weak and tired voice, PaRappa frowns "PJ. Now isn't the time to nap. You were snoring."

"Well I can't help that, can I?" The annoyed dog sighs "Just, try to stay awake..." "No promises." PJ yawns and sits back up.

Sunny giggles awkwardly "Well, I was going to say, I'd never stand you guys up! Not for the world!" PaRappa smiles at her.

"That's nice of you." PJ says, looking down at the table "Did I eat all my donuts already?" "Yes, you did..." PaRappa replies.

"Darn." "Also, I told you to save me one..." PJ chuckles "Sorry, man..."

Katy has barely eaten even a bite of her donut, and PJ looks over to her, not saying anything.

"PJ. Don't even think about it." PaRappa utters bluntly "What? I wasn't doing anything!"

"I can tell you're still hungry..." "Well duh..." The smug teddy bear chuckles "I'm always hungry."

"You can have it, as long as you tear the part I bit off-" PaRappa starts to interrupt barely before she can finish the sentence "What!? Bu- Wh- I-"

"I mean, I'm on a diet, even the little nibble I took is a bit too much, and I don't wanna waste it."

"Yeah! I mean, we shouldn't just throw food away..." Sunny adds.

Even her sweet, soothing voice is enough to make PaRappa blush, he throws all his objections out the window once Sunny takes Katys side.

"Y-yeah... you're right." "I'm glad you understand PaRappa" Sunny says to him with a smile "Of course you would, though, I know you have good morals like that."

PaRappa gives a nervous, obviously smitten smile, his body gets hot and he feels like he could faint right then.

PJ takes the donut from Katy, rips off a little bit where the tall cat had bitten, and swallows it and almost one bite.

PaRappa watched him in slight disgust, and Sunny thinks for a moment.

"Now that we've eaten, what are we doing now?" She asks, and the group goes silent.

"How about we see a movie or somethin'?" Katy suggests.

"Um... I dunno, I'm kind of going broke on movie tickets..." PaRappa shrugs and PJ looks up.

"I could pay for it." PaRappa flashes him a confused look "Heh, you actually paying for something? I... I don't think I've seen you do that ever."

PJ chuckles "Yeah, I suppose I haven't, but I will today."

"That's nice of you!" The cute flower says with a smile, PaRappa feels his heart race "Y-yeah... So, we got anything in mind or..?"

"Well, there was a horror movie I saw was out, it's PG-13."

"Oh, h-horror movie huh?" The hooded dogs voice gets shaky, despite how brave he acts around girls, he was incredibly afraid of horror movies.

"You're not scared, are you?" Sunny turns her head to the side, and stares into PaRappas eyes.

"What!? Of course not! I'm brave! That stuff doesn't bother me in the slightest!" He gives a fake smile, and inside he's already screaming.

"Okay! Let's go then!"

The four get up, and start walking together to the theater.


	6. PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More like PJ-13 cause parappa is gay af for pj

When they reached the theater, the four friends walked along the outside, looking at all at posters on the wall.

"Hey," Katy says stopping infront of one of them "Doesn't that one look groovy?" The others walk beside her, and stare up at it.

It's called 'Corner of Maple and Main', and the poster was 6 teens standing infront of a run down, abandoned apartment building.

"Oh, I've heard of that one!" Sunny remarks "That's a horror movie though, are you guys all okay with that?" She turns to all her friends.

Katy and PJ simply nod, but PaRappa is hesitant to lie, the last time he watched a horror movie he nearly fainted, but that one was rated R, so he assumed this one, being PG-13 wouldn't be too bad.

He didn't need Sunny to think he was a baby anyway "Yeah! Those things don't bother me at all!" He fibbed as his heart began to beat faster.

"Okay! So, is it decided then?" Sunny asks, glancing around at the group.

"Yeah, it looks cool enough." PJ mutters with a shrug, its difficult to tell if hes being sarcastic sometimes, but Sunny assumes he's being serious.

"Why not? I'm sure it'll be groovy! If it isn't, we tried right?" Katy responds with a smile.

Sunny giggles "That's a good mindset to have! Let's go get tickets then!"

They go over to the front, where the bored young cheetah looks at them through the glass.

"Aight, whatcha seein'?" He mumbles in a monotone voice "Corner of..." she glances back at the poster "Maple and main, please, just the four of us."

He nods, and despite his species seems to move in a energyless sloth-like speed.

He turns to PaRappa, and squints at him "Uh, it's PG-13, so... do you have any IDs or somethin'?"

PaRappas jaw drops a little "What!? I'm 15!" He refutes, and the worker frowns "Look kid, part of my job is making sure little guys don't get into these kinds of movies without a parent, and since you look so young I'm gonna need some kind of-"

"Okay, okay! Here!" He pulls out his drivers license, and the older teen inspects it "All right, you're good..." he pushes buttons on the register.

"35.40" He tells them, and PaRappa and PJ look at eachother.

"You said you were gonna pay..." the dog reminds his friend "I did, didn't I..." PJ pulls his wallet out of the pocket of his pajama onesie.

He pays the man, they get the tickets, and PJ stays behind to get snacks.

PaRappa planned to sit next to Sunny, but shes inbetween Katy and a stranger, so he takes the spot next to the tall feline.

The three sit smack dab in the middle of the seats both in height and width, and about 7 other people are there.

The commercials are playing and it's still bright, so the sweaty dog keeps his hoodie on, not being as miserable indoors.

A few minutes later PJ comes back, with a large popcorn and soda.

"That's it?" PaRappa asks as PJ sits next to him "I'm tryna cut back." The chubby bear replies, and PaRappa is still a bit confused.

"Uh, okay..." "Also, you're kinda in the middle, so like, put these between you and Su-..." he looks past him, to see the girl sitting next to him is the skinny blue cat.

"Oh, you're sitting with Katy, cool." He passes them to PaRappa, who looks at Katy, she shakes her head, so he reaches across her to the stunningly beautiful flower across her.

"I could have a bit before the film starts, that way I don't distract anyone, you and PJ could have the rest probably." She takes a handful, and PaRappa leans back.

A bit later, when the lights fade, PaRappa hands PJ the popcorn and pulls off his hoodie.

Some of the sweat has faded, but it would still be noticeable, he also doesn't smell pleasant, but that's not too noticable either.

The theater silences their phones, and the movie finally starts.

~~Around half an hour later...~~

The young girl steps along the old, wooden floor, which creaks on every step, out the fifth floor window a crescent moon glows a faint white light, which her dying flashlight closely mimics.

She'd given up looking for her boyfriend, and had decided to look around on her own.

The previously inhabited apartment was covered in dust, and cobwebs, the brunette gulped looking around the run-down mess.

A faded wooden drawer stands against one of the walls, she steps over to the practically rotting furniture, and opens one of the drawers, the handles gold paint peeling off.

There's nothing of interest inside, just bugs and a hair pin, she closes it, and continues searching through more drawers, to find nothing of interest.

She doesn't notice the corpse-like figure floating behind her, its skin pale, and face deformed beyond comprehension, its tattered work clothes are hardly more than shreds, and its fingers are almost as long as the arms themselves.

It begins to reach out its horrific hand to the girl, and the pointed nail at the end of its elongated index finger rests on her shoulder.

Her eyelids raise, and she freezes in place, her breathing becoming louder, and shaky, her lip quivers and her eyes start tearing up.

"David..?" She whispers softly, and after a few seconds, hesitantly turns her head around to it.

When she finally gets a good look at it, the shrieks echo out from the loud speakers.

The young dog curls up a bit in his seat, and flinches his hands up a bit towards his ears, but doesnt actually cover them.

He'd gone almost half an hour without being a baby, but it's becoming increasingly difficult as the movie continues.

He shakes more and more with every second, the loud noises on the speakers ringing out throughout the entire theater, the awful sights on the large screen, and some of the audiences screams make him feel dizzy.

Eventually, he can't take it anymore, he starts whining and instinctively reaches out, he feels a familiar fluff, and smells a familiar scent of food.

As soon as the gayness sets in, his heart races even more, he refuses to turn back to the screen, but also doesn't want to be clinging to PJ like this.

He hears his heartbeat start racing in a similar fashion to his own, and his face gets hot from all the contact.

Holding a scared person at a horror movie was something PaRappa was hoping he'd be able to do with Sunny, as the holder, not be held by a man who admitted to being deeply in love with him not even 24 hours ago.

But as the shrieks from the speakers continue, he decided to just roll with it, and stay with him for the time being.

He feels his warm arm wrap around him, and PaRappa is almost able to calm down, almost.

"Don't get comfy, you idiot..." PaRappa whispers, and his friend just chuckles lightly.

After what feels like an eternity, the scene changes, and PaRappa lets go, he turns back to the screen, and glances at PJ, to see him staring with a smug smile, it widens when he sees the flustered dog look back.

He quickly swivels his head back to the screen, and uses all his willpower not to give his friend another quick glance.

~~Even more later...~~

The credits roll, and Katy stands up and stretches "Whew! That seat was really starting to get uncomfortable!" She looks down at PaRappa "Did you like it?"

The small pup also stands, the other two standing as well "Yeah! It was good!" 'You weren't scared, were ya?" She nudges him, and he furrows his brow.

"I told you that stuff doesn't bother me!" He repeats the lie, and PJ smirks a little.

Sunny giggles "You're pretty brave PaRappa... That was a rough one."

His cheeks go pink "Th-thanks! You're brave too, I didn't hear you have a problem at all..." she smiles at him "Heehee, thank you."

The dog gives an awkward smile back, and the friends walk out of the building.

PaRappa ties his hoodie around his waist, and the four start walking.

"What do we do now?" PJ asks, and the others ponder, they don't have many ideas for where they should go.

"Maybe Beard Burgers?-" PaRappa suggests, but before anyone can answer, a loud honking intervenes.

They turn around to see it's coming from a long, red limo pulling up next to them.


	7. Joe Chin

PaRappa gulps a little as it fully comes into his view, the vehicle so long it almost reaches out of sight.

His nervous, almost annoyed frown only became more apparent when he looked to stare at the dog who was driving.

He has floppy ears just like PaRappa, except his are blond, just like the hair on top of his head.

He takes off the purple sunglasses, and flashed PaRappa and his friends a smug, love-punchable grin.

"Why hello ladies, and guys I forgot the names of! I'm sure you must have missed seeing my handsome face, after all its been a while."

"Ohhh yeah, really missed ya Joe, I dunno how we even survived." PJ grumbles sarcastically, folding his arms.

"Well I'm back! So you shall frost at the mouth for my attractiveness no longer!" Sunny and Katy just kind of stare at him, while PaRappa has to take deep breaths not to lose his temper.

"Ah, it appears you need a ride!" Joe continues "I could take you ladies free of charge!"

"Oh, no we don't need-" PaRappa gets cut off by the adorable flower next to him "Sounds great! But you know you have to take all of us..." she reminds and Joe nods.

"Yes! All of you, of course I knew, the guys can sit in the back, as always."

PaRappa and PJ turn to look all the way to the backseats, so far off on the incredibly long limo they're almost out of sight.

PJs face stayed looking equally bored, and PaRappa sighed out of disappointment.

"Where will I be taking you today?"

"PaRappa, you were making a suggestion right?" Katy looks down to the short statured pup, who nods.

"Yeah! I was... thinking Beard Burgers?" Katy lowers her eyelids "Didn't we just eat?" 

"PJ was the only one that ate a lot, I'm still starving!" "I could eat a bit too..." Sunny Says.

"I can always eat." PJ adds "Yeah, we all know that..." Katy mutters before turning back to PaRappa "What about Colonel though? Do you think after last night it'd be... I dunno, weird?"

PaRappa bites his lip "I'm gonna have to face all my friends again eventually... I'm not gonna be a hermit for the rest of my life." "Okay then..."

"All right then, hop in everyone!" Joe grinned once more, slightly sticking out his unnaturally large chin.

The two girls get into the front, and the boys practically run to the end of the limo as not to get left behind when it starts driving.

They get in their seats, which are made of incredibly expensive leather, buckle in, and feel it start cruising down the road again.

PaRappa watches all the buildings pass by as they drive, then slowly shifts his gaze to the Teddy bear next to him.

PJ had been looking at him, and they make eye contact, he gasps a little and turns away as PaRappa slumps a bit.

"I still feel a bit weird too..." PaRappa says to him quietly, and he keeps looking away "I'm such an idiot..." PJ shakes his head, placing his palm over half his face.

"Hey, it's okay!" PaRappa consoles, placing a hand on his shoulder "I mean, I'm pretty impressed you actually had the nerve to speak up about it infront of that crowd... I can't even talk to Su-" he stops himself, not wanting to make his friend feel bad "I wouldn't be able to tell someone that privately! Nonetheless what you did!" 

He smiles a bit, and PJ looks over "Thanks..." his voice is almost at a whisper "Of course! Besides, I-"

"PARAPPA! Didn't you notice that we stopped?" He dog yelps, and turns his head to Katy, who has one hand on the open door and one on her hip.

"S-sorry!" He beams once more, nervously, and steps out, PJ exits as well and walks over.

"It was a pleasure for you to see me once again!" Joe shouts back to them before driving off.

PJ scoffs "Good, now we don't have to deal with him."

"Don't you think that's a little mean?" Sunny looks at him, and he just shrugs "He does kind of deserve it." PJ explains.

"Are we heading in or are we just gonna stand around?" Katy kids as she opens the door for them, it jingling as they all step inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the original last chapter said fruits, but I think Beard Burgers will be easier and less embarrassing to write.


	8. A PaRappa Town Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they eat again and it starts getting really gay

As soon as the friends stepped inside the building, they were hit with an incredible scent of meat and spices that made PJ drool. Through the smell of burgers PaRappa could smell noodles, even though it was overridden by everything else, it still made him feel somewhat dizzy.

Across the red tiled floor working behind the counter is a pale human boy, only a couple years older than PaRappa, his most prominent feature being the fluffy black afto on his head.

His slightly bored expression turns into a bright smile when he notices them in the doorway.

"Hey!" He greets, then stops himself "Er, welcome, ha.."

"Sup Colonel." PJ says as the group steps over to the counter, Colonel clears his throat "The usual?"

"Yup!" Katy tells him, and he nods, punching it into the cash register.

He then shifts his gaze back to PaRappa "You know, I'm kind of surprised you're still coming outside and showing your face... I've been hearing your name mixed in with the gossip all day."

The terrier glances at the tables to see he's still being stared at, and sighs "Yeah... I... I know, but I still wanted to see my friends, and-... I mean, I can't just be a hermit for the rest of my life."

"Of course not! Well, I'd do that, personally. But I don't expect you to."

PaRappa doesn't talk anymore, he just goes silent and the group gets food handed to them.

~~I actually have no idea where this is going so lets just timeskip to the evening because I'm uncreative but wanted to get a chapter out~~

After Katy and Sunny part ways -PaRappa of course giving a smitten wave to Sunny as she walks off- PaRappa and PJ are left standing together, and just stare at eachother for a little bit.

"I know what you wanna ask..." The shorter pup says to his friend, who raises his eyelids a little.

"What do you mean?" PJ asks, and PaRappa just sighs.

"You want to stay over at my place, don't you?"

The bear next to him goes silent, and turns his head to the ground, showing PaRappa that he was right.

"I... I don't mind. You can." PaRappa continues, making PJ stop for a second in surprise.

"Wait, for real?"

"Yeah! I mean, we wanna get over it, and... This could help with that! Maybe."

"That's great! I mean, er..." PJ scratches the back of his head, and tries to act chill "Y-yeah... That's cool."

The young dog giggles softly at his nervousness, and for some reason it makes him blush. He'd never seen him act like this before, but he kind of liked it. Admittedly, PaRappa actually thought he was cute when he got excited, especially since seeing him like that is so rare. But of course he only thought he was cute in a totally normal platonic way.

PaRappa is snapped out of his totally non-gay thoughts by his shoulder being nudged.

"Dude, you're daydreaming again." PJ says, and PaRappa clears his throat "Sorry! I... Let's just go."

The teddy nods once, then starts walking, and the other boy walks next to him.

As they walk, PaRappa looks around at the town as the sun slowly moves beneath the horizon. Stars begin popping up in the sky and he just can't help but smile at it.

"It's nice out, even if it is getting a bit cold." PaRappa says, his voice low and soft to the point where he's almost whispering.

"Mm-hmm... "His friend responds, his voice also soft.

The beanie-wearing boy can feel his heartbeat getting faster in his chest, he bites his lip, and he finds himself unable to think of PJ as his best friend anymore.

Ever since last night his mind sees him as... A romantic interest. He'd always been a little interested, but that was more just quick instances of 'He's actually kinda hot' running through his mind.

Now it was almost all he could think about, it was like a war was going on in his head between his feelings for Sunny and his feelings for PJ. He couldn't tell which one was stronger.

His gaze ended up making it's way to PJs hand. It was almost brushing against his own as they walked together, and looked really soft...

PaRappa internally yelled at himself, and quickly moved his head to look back ahead, but intrusive thoughts refused to leave his mind.

Eventually he just sighed to himself, and gave in. He reached out and grasped until his grip was tightly on PJs hand.

He heard the bear next to him gasp, and his entire face felt hot as he avoided looking over at his friend.

But PJ didn't really mind, of course he didn't. He loved it actually. After he realized what was happening he returned the touch, and that only made PaRappa even more flustered.

PJ smirked at the obvious blush on his face, and stepped a little closer to him, only further embarrassing him.

PaRappa wanted to say something, but only stuttered a little bit before he could see the red house with a green roof infront of them.

"W-we're here!" He blurts out, stepping up to it with PJ.

He lets go of his hand, as not to make it awkward if his Dad or Guru Ant was inside, and opens the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I wrote something, next chapter will get really gay and I'll probably get to work on it now
> 
> Sorry if the title of this chapter makes no sense by the way


	9. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS SO GAYYYYYYY

The door creaked open, and PaRappa closed it behind him and PJ.

Infront of the TV, still sitting in one of the big green chairs and half-asleep was Guru Ant. And of course PaRappas Dad was there too, screwing something into another impractical invention.

He looked up when he heard the door open, and PaRappa gulped.

Parappa tried to ignore him, and said to his friend, "L-let's just go to my room." Shortly after saying thag he realized the stutter probably just made him sound weirder, but PJ didn't mention it, he just nodded and headed up with him.

Parappas room was the first door, and they stepped inside, the dog being the one to close the door behind them.

PJ sat down on his bone-framed bed, and rubbed his hand along the sheet, not knowing what to say.

PaRappa hesitantly flipped the lightswitch off, and stepped over the piles of dirty clothes on the floor to the side of his bed. The small amount of moonlight provided just enough light so he could see, but still wasn't bright enough to make him not scared, so he flicked on the nightlight by stretching his hand between the bed and his nightstand.

He looked up at his friend, but he wasn't even really paying attention, he was still just staring at the sheet that he was 'petting'. Parappa knew he wouldn't judge him or call him a baby, but still felt embarrassed anyway.

One time he mentioned his nightlight in an album, and was shunned for months. Some people still haven't forgotten about it, and now whenever people bring up that album he has to change the subject.

PaRappa sits next to his friend, who still doesn't make eye contact. They stay there in silence for a little bit before Parappa stutters out something resembling a normal sentence.

"So... It's dark out and uh, y'know, it's late so like... Are we gonna, you know..." The pup had never felt so nervous before, even around Sunny he was typically able to act cool, but now all the confidence had drained from his body.

PJ just laughed "Yeah, as long as you really don't think it's weird." 

"I don't mind..."

"All right then."

The blanket was already messily tossed onto the bed and not put on properly, so PaRappa just grabbed it from the end of the bed where it was almost falling off from.

PJ scooted up onto the bed, and laid down, and PaRappa moved to sit next to him, putting the blanket over both of them.

PaRappa could already feel blood rushing up to his cheeks, and it got even worse once his friend decided to rest his hand on his shoulder, wrapping his arm around him.

"Let me know if I get too touchy feely, I get that now this might be a bit too much..." PJ says, and PaRappa was in silence for a few seconds "Nah, it's okay..."

They sit there for a while, PJ rubbing his friends shoulder a little, before the teddy talks again.

"What were you gonna say?"

"Huh?"

"When we were driving, you... You were speaking when Katy stopped us."

PaRappa thought back for a moment, he wasn't really thinking about the rest of the day that much, when they were driving...

'Besides, I-'

Oh, right. He was basically going to confess to PJ then. Looking back, if Katy hadn't stopped him then it would've been really weird.

But now no one could stop him, maybe he could excuse himself to the bathroom then fly to a deserted island...

In his planning and daydreaming, he'd left PJ waiting for an answer for a solid minute.

"If you can't remember, it's fine..." He mutters, finally getting his friend to focus.

"N-no, I remember!" He blurted out, too late to go back now.

"Oh."

Parappa took a deep breath, and started getting flustered again "I... I was gonna say..." He muttered under his breath, and PJ didn't understand the last bit.

"What?"

"I..." He couldn't bring himself to say it, he closed his eyes tightly shut, and covered his face with his hands "I l-l... I feel... I-"

"You like me too?"

...

"Yes..."

Parappa tried covering his face even more, the heat he felt on his cheeks was visible as a very bright red.

"I don't get it though."

"What do you mean..?" The shaky dog asks, starting to tear up.

"I mean that you like Sunny. It doesn't make sense that you'd like me."

"Well, you can love two people at once."

"This whole 'love' thing still confuses me."

"Yeah? Me too..."

The bear sighs, and pulls his friend closer, before realizing that's a bit much and letting him go a little.

"I haven't actually felt anything like this before..." PJ continues saying "And I didn't realize I liked you until, well... The romantic karate thing we did."

Parappas floppy ears perk up, because that was actually the same thing that helped him feel that way about PJ as well.

"I didn't know it would get so... Touchy. I felt kinda... Strange at first, and then you..." The teddy trails off, his own cheeks becoming hot with blush.

"At first I kind of wanted to sock you, and then I-I realized I liked it. A lot.

"I actually started getting kind of into those dances by the end, and by the time you kissed me I... I don't know. All I know is that it was nice, and shortly after that Matt kind of... He helped me figure out it was love, because I had no idea.

"Everytime I see you now, I have to fight the urge to smile because you're adorable, you're... You're everything to me, and..." He trails off. PaRappa waits for him to continue, but he doesn't.

"Sorry, that got weird, I went too far." PJ turns away, but all the dog next to him can think of is how cute he's being.

That personal, sort of second speech he gave was the sweetest thing Parappa had ever heard. He'd never heard him act so sincere, typically most of the things that come out of his mouth are accidental insults, or jokes.

The pups face was completely red by now, and we could honestly listen to his friend talk like that for hours.

He couldn't help but smile, and leaned into his torso, resting his head on his chest.

Him being a teddy bear made him an incredible cuddler, and he had the perfect body to make Parappa feel safe and comfortable. Parappa nuzzled his nose into his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

He could hear his heartbeat just like he could at the theater, and that made it feel even more special. PJs heartbeat was a bit quicker than usual due to PaRappa hugging him.

"I-I don't mind you talking like that, actually... Y-you could keep going..."

PJ gulps, and wraps an arm around the comfy canine.

"I really want you to be happy..." He begins again "And that's why I want you to have Sunny so bad, because she makes you happy more than anything. She's... She's your everything. I didn't want to take that away."

PJs voice was breaking, and PaRappa could feel the sting of crying behind his own nose as well.

"Y-yet I ended up falling for you anyway! I'm an idiot... I'm trying to steal you from her..." 

The pup places a finger on his lip in a shushing motion. He's heard enough to make his decision.

He moves his hands to the teddys shoulders, and looks into his eyes, which are welling up with tears.

PJ stares back into his, and chuckles softly "You... You have really cute eyes..." Blush fades onto his cheek once more.

PaRappa giggles like a schoolgirl, and adjusts his position so his face can be closer. 

The boys' noses are practically brushing up against eachother. There's hardly any noise other than their breathing and the calm, cool breeze whisking through the open window beside them.

PaRappa almost inches closer, but then finally decides to man up, and takes a deep breath.

He then proceeds to press his lips tightly against PJs.

He was instantly incased with a warmth, and his legs turned to jelly before PJ even returned the kiss.

At first PJ was actually frozen in shock, but finally understood the situation, and kissed PaRappa right back, moving his hand over to his face and holding his cheek.

The dog is the one to pull away after a few more seconds, and he's breathless. They didn't do much, but he still feels shaky and lightheaded.

PJ sniffles, and smiles warmly, his eyes still tearing up. He pulls Parappa close into a tight hug "I... I love you... I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you!" He blurted out, his voice still shaky from his crying.

The shorter pup hugged back, and was tearing up as well, a smile on his face as he buried his snout into his more-than-friends onesie.

In the bliss filled cuddling, PJ brought up an important, but moment-ruining point.

"We still have to tell everyone though..."

"We really have to..?"

"They're gonna want to know what you said to my confession."

"Full tank, you're right..."

They think for a few moments, before PaRappa pipes up again.

"I might actually have a plan."


End file.
